pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Skype 12:29
Mieszkam w Ameryce, cała moja rodzina przebywa w Europie. Rozmawiam z nimi codziennie. Mój brat również mieszka daleko od domu rodzinnego i nie jest typem człowieka, który utrzymuje z nią częsty kontakt. Pracuję od poniedziałku do piątku, a kilka minut z każdej przerwy na lunch poświęcam relacjonowaniu mojego dnia rodzicom. To sprawia im radość. Mój ojciec zaczął pracować nad jakimś projektem konstrukcyjnym, więc często nie ma go w domu, kiedy dzwonię do rodziców na Skype. Moja mama przeszła właśnie na emeryturę, więc ona zawsze jest dostępna i gotowa zasypywać mnie pytaniami. Zawsze odpowiadam jej z uśmiechem na twarzy. Tydzień temu, w poniedziałek 29 października, zadzwoniłem do mamy na Skype. Była godzina 12:29. Nasze kamery internetowe były włączone. - Cześć mamo! Jak leci? – powitałem ją standardowymi słowami. Żadnej odpowiedzi. Po prostu na mnie patrzyła. Czułem się, jakby zaglądała w głąb mojej duszy, przysięgam. Jej źrenica były nienaturalnie duże. - Mamo, słyszysz mnie? – zapytałem, ponieważ jej internet nie należy do najlepszych. – Mamo? - Twój brat nie żyje. Zamarłem. Wiecie jak to jest, kiedy w środku nocy dzwoni do was telefon i przechodzą was ciarki po plecach, bo boicie się, że stało się coś złego, ktoś umarł? Mam małą obsesję na tym punkcie i zawsze kiedy dzwonię do rodziców przez Skype staram się wyczytać wszystko z ich twarzy już na samym początku. Tym razem coś zdecydowanie było nie tak. - Co? – wrzasnąłem. Mój brat niedawno wyjechał na misję pokojową, co od początku mnie martwiło. - Nie żyje. Dobrze dzisiaj wyglądasz – wyraz twarzy mamy w ogóle się nie zmienił. Moja mama jest naprawdę kochającą osobą i wiem, że jeśli mój brat naprawdę umarł, płakałaby jak dziecko. Pomyślałem, że szok wyczyścił ją z emocji. - Co? Gdzie jest ojciec? – łzy zaczęły spływać mi po policzkach. - W pracy. - Co się do cholery dzieje? – zacząłem się wściekać. Co moja matka wyprawiała? - Twój brat. On nie żyje. I ty też niedługo umrzesz. Coś we mnie umarło w tamtym momencie. Moja ukochana mama siedziała przed komputerem po drugiej stronie kamery, 5000 mil ode mnie, i mówiła mi nie tylko, że mój brat nie żyje, ale że ja będę następny. Nie było po niej widać żadnych emocji. Kompletnie. Wtedy Skype się rozłączyło. Natychmiast zadzwoniłem do brata. Jeden raz. Potem drugi. Kurwa. Zadzwoniłem trzeci raz. Nic. Nie żyje. Ale oddzwonił. - Tak? Ulga zawładnęła mną bez reszty. Poczułem ogromne szczęście i równocześnie zdezorientowanie. - Ty... ty żyjesz – tylko tyle zdołałem wymamrotać. - Dobrze się czujesz kolego? – brat był zaskoczony. - Nie ważne, bracie. Kocham się, uważaj na siebie. Zdecydowałem się jeszcze raz zadzwonić do mamy i nawrzeszczeć na nią za robienie sobie takich okrutnych żartów. Odebrała od razu. - Hej imię – mama się uśmiechała. Emocje. - Co się z tobą dzieje? – byłem wściekły. - Słucham? – wyglądała na szczerze zaskoczoną. - Dlaczego przed chwilą mówiłaś mi takie rzeczy? - Jakie rzeczy? Dopiero co się zalogowałam – moja mama była świetną aktorką, albo mówiła prawdę. - Nie... nie ważne. Jak się dzisiaj czujesz? Szybko zakończyłem rozmowę, aby spokojnie pomyśleć nad tym, co się wydarzyło. Coś było nie w porządku. Zawsze staram się myśleć logicznie, ale tego nie potrafiłem wytłumaczyć. Nie miałem halucynacji. Jedynie wytłumaczenie, jakie miałem, to to, że mama sobie głupio żartowała. Ale widzicie, znam moją matkę. Nigdy by tego nie zrobiła. Coś było nie tak. W każdym razie i tak nie mogłem nic z tym zrobić. Następny dzień minął mi bez niespodzianek. Zadzwoniłem do mamy około 13:00 i wszystko było w porządku u niej. I nadeszła środa. Wybrałem jej login na Skype i zdałem sobie sprawę, że była 12:29. Nie ważne, to nie miało nic wspólnego z tym, co się stało. Mama odebrała. Twarz bez wyrazu. - Witaj! – powiedziała. - Mamo, czy to ty? Robisz sobie ze mnie żarty? - Oczywiście, że to ja, dziecko, co masz na myśli? – żaden miesień na jej twarzy nawet nie drgnął. Nie była zaskoczona. Jej źrenice były tak ciemne, że wyglądały jak dwie dziury. - Nie wiem, zachowujesz się dziwnie... – powiedziałem cicho. - Wiesz, co jest dziwne? To, że kiedy człowiek umiera, jako ostatni traci zmysł słuchu. Będziesz ślepy, stracisz zmysł dotyku, ale nadal będziesz słyszał. Będzie w stanie mnie słyszeć. Połączenie się zerwało. Nie muszę chyba mówić, jak bardzo byłem przerażony. Przerażony, czym stała się moja matka. Oddzwoniłem. Moja prawdziwa mama odebrała. Zachowywała się normalnie. Zdecydowałem, że nigdy więcej nie zadzwonię do niej o 12:29. Wszystko było w porządku przez kilka dni. A dzisiaj nie wytrzymałem. Musiałem to zrobić. Musiałem wiedzieć. 12:29. Zadzwoniłem do mamy. Odebrała. - Cześć kochanie – nigdy tak to mnie nie mówiła. - Z kim rozmawiam? - Głuptasie, to twoja matula – nigdy nie mówiła o sobie „matula”. - Nie jesteś moją mamą. Kim, kurwa, jesteś? Jej głos się zmienił. Stał się przerażający, głębszy, prawie męski. - Wyjdziesz na ulicę ulicy dzisiaj po pracy. Wyjdź i spotkaj się tam ze mną. Nikt z mojej rodziny nie zna adresu mojej pracy. - Co? – wydusiłem z siebie. - Po prostu wyjdź, słonko – słyszałem rozkaz w jej głosie. - Kim do cholery jesteś? – wrzasnąłem. - Oj, dowiesz się. - Gdzie jest moja mama? Zaczęła się śmiać. Widziałem jak sięga ręką do klawiatury. Puściła do mnie oczko i rozłączyła się. Teraz siedzę w pracy. Moja zmiana skończyła się pół godziny temu. Za bardzo boję się wyjść z budynku i spotkać z tym czymś, co zajęło miejsce mojej matki. Wyszedłem z pracy tamtego wczorajszego wieczoru i na szczęście nic się nie wydarzyło. Zdecydowałem się dzisiaj zadzwonić do rodziców dokładnie o 12:00 . odebrała moja mama. Widziałem ojca na kanapie w tle. Byli normalni. Rozmawialiśmy dobre dwadzieścia minut, po czym się rozłączyliśmy. Zaczęło się czekanie. 12:28:30 Cholera. Na pewno chcę to zrobić? 12:28:41 Muszę. Muszę. Muszę. 12:28:55 Nie wiem, czy mam odwagę znów zobaczyć moją opętaną matkę. 12:29:00 Nie mogę. 12:29:34 Muszę. Zadzwoniłem, po czym ktoś odebrał. Wziąłem głęboki oddech” - Mamo? Nic. Nikogo nie było po drugiej stronie, pokój był pusty. - Mamo, jesteś tam? Zapomniałem cię o coś spytać – powiedziałem. Odpowiedziała mi cisza. Kiedy już chciałem się rozłączyć, dostrzegłem ruch. Laptop zaczął się trząść. Wtedy – prawie jak w horrorze – przed kamerką pojawiła się twarz. Albo dokładniej – oczy. Twarz była tak blisko, że widziałem tylko oczy i część brwi. Wyglądała jak moja mama. Jej źrenice były przeogromne, miały kompletnie czarny kolor. - Mamo, wszystko w porządku? Poderwała się i ukazała całą twarz. Wyglądała na kompletnie zaskoczoną lub zszokowaną. - Ty nadal żyjesz? – zapytała. - Mamo, co ty do cholery gadasz? Początkowo wyraz jej twarzy się nie zmienił, a potem zaczęła się śmiać. I śmiać. I śmiać. - Gdzie jest ojciec? – zawołałem. Natychmiast przestała zanosić się śmiechem. Muszę tutaj zaznaczyć, że mówimy o mojej matce. Wiem, że dla was ona nic nie znaczy i możecie czytać moją historię bez większych emocji, ale dla mnie to bardzo osobista sprawa. Wyobraźcie sobie jednego ze swoich rodziców zmieniającego się z normalnego na opętanego w ciągu kilku minut. I tu pojawia się problem: nie potrafiłem nic zrobić, mogłem tylko obserwować. Więc kiedy przestała się śmiać, znów zbliżyła twarz do kamery. Po prostu na mnie patrzyła. Nie mrugała powiekami przez około trzy minuty. Potem odsunęła się i mogłem zobaczyć cały pokój. Zamarłem. Mój ojciec stał na środku pokoju. Po prostu stał odwrócony plecami do kamery. Był zwrócony w stronę ściany. - Tato! – zawołałem. Zero reakcji. - Tato! Co tam się dzieje? Odwrócił się. Jego oczy były czarne. Zrobił coś, czego nie robił od co najmniej piętnastu lat. Zaczął biec. Mój ojciec miał uraz pleców wiele lat temu i od tamtego czasu nie mógł biegać. Mógł chodzić, ale nie biegać. Poza tym mój ojciec to postawny mężczyzna. Salon w moim domu rodzinnym jest spory, ale nie wystarczająco duży na uprawianie w nim jakiegokolwiek sportu. A on – mój wielki ojciec – którego ruchy są mocno ograniczone, zaczął biegać po kanapach i krzesłach w pokoju, który mógł ledwo pomieścić mojego kota i psa. Kiedy tak biegał, twarz mojej mamy co chwilę pojawiała się na ekranie. Jakby jej głowa wisiała na czymś i bujała się. Śmiała się. Teraz wyobraźcie sobie to. Siedzicie na schodach w budynku waszej firmy z laptopem i obserwujecie swoich rodziców zachowujących się jak opętani. Są 5000 mil od was. Co możecie zrobić? Siedzieć w szoku i patrzeć. Nic więcej. Po kilku minutach, po prostu się zatrzymali. Połowa twarzy matki była widoczna przez kamerę – wciąż uśmiechnięta – a ojciec zastygł w pół kroku, plecami do kamery. Wtedy odwrócił tylko głowę w moją stronę. Otworzył usta, ale nic jeszcze nie powiedział. Zacząłem słyszeć niski dźwięk. Później stał się głośniejszy. Ooooo. Głośniej. OOOooo. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że wydawał go z siebie mój ojciec. OOOOOOOOOOO. Krzyczał. Patrzył na mnie. Nieruchomy. Moja mama przechyliła głowę, przestała się uśmiechać i wyglądała na smutną. Dostrzegłem łzę. - Nie idź – powiedziała. Połączenie zostało zerwane. Wiecie, że od razu oddzwoniłem. Wiecie, że odebrali moi normalni rodzice. Wiecie, że nie wiem, jak to wytłumaczyć... - Czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej zachowywałem się dziwnie? - Tak. - Cholera, spoważniej. Ja mówię poważnie. Zachowywałem się dziwnie? - Nie... - Ok, więc dlaczego myślisz, że teraz się wygłupiam? - Ponieważ to, co mówisz, jest niemożliwe. - Słuchaj... mówię poważnie. Coś jest nie tak z mamą i ojcem. - Pokaż mi jakieś dowody, to pogadamy, braciszku. To była moja rozmowa z bratem w południe. 29 minut później, znów wkroczyłem do piekła. Zdecydowałem się skorzystać z waszej rady. Zaplanowałem zadzwonić o 12:29, zrobić zdjęcia i potem zadzwonić do rodziców z telefonu komórkowego. (Mam nadzieję, że rozumiecie, dlaczego nie pokażę wam tych zdjęć – to w końcu moja rodzina, a chciałbym pozostać anonimowy.) 12:29. Zadzwoniłem. Kurwa. Mój ojciec stał na środku pokoju bez ruchu i patrzył się na mnie. Nigdzie nie było widać mamy. Ale to nie dlatego byłem cholernie zaskoczony. W trakcie pracy zawsze słucham muzyki. Mam mnóstwo playlist. Przed przerwą na lunch słuchałem utworu The Rolling Stones. „Gimme Shelter”. Usłyszałem to podczas rozmowy. W moim rodzinny domu, w salonie, gdzie stał mój opętany ojciec. Jego oczy były tak samo czarne, jak wczoraj. Jego ramiona wisiały przy jego bokach luźno, jakby zapomniał, że je posiada. - Tato! Zero reakcji. Wciąż słyszę „Gimme Shelter”. - TATO! Obudź się do cholery! Nic. - Musisz się obudzić, musisz... - Witaj synu – matka pojawiła się przed kamerką. - Mamo? - Lubisz tę piosenkę? Słuchałeś jej niedawno. - Jak... Pieprzyć to! Porozmawiaj ze mną, proszę. Co się dzieje? – zrobiłem zdjęcie. - Mam dla ciebie prezent – uśmiechnęła się mama. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem tak złowrogiego uśmiechu. Wstała i podeszła do mojego nieruchomego ojca. - Kochasz swojego ojca, prawda? – zaczęła go przytulać. On wciąż na mnie patrzył i kompletnie się nie ruszał. - Co? Co się z wami dzieje, ludzie? - jęknąłem. - Kochanie... Myślę, że powinieneś zobaczyć swój prezent. Matka wyciągnęła nóż. Ogromny, pierdolony nóż. Był cały we krwi. - Co ty kurwa robisz?! – wrzasnąłem. - Założę się, że ci się spodoba. To sprawi, że znowu będziemy razem, dziecko. Przyłożyła ostrze noża do prawego policzka taty. On nadal ani drgnął. Nadal wpatrywał się we mnie oczami, które wyglądały jak puste dziury. Matka rozcięła mu policzek. Zobaczyłem krew. Musiałem coś zrobić. Nie mogłem patrzeć jak moja matka zabija ojca. Ale co mogłem zrobić będąc tak daleko od nich? Wziąłem do ręki telefon. To była moja jedyna szansa. Wybrałem numer rodziców. To było najdłuższe kilka sekund oczekiwana w moim życiu. Słyszałem sygnał. Telefon zadzwonił też w tym piekielnym domu z opętanymi rodzicami. Moja matka odwróciła wzrok od ojca i spojrzała na telefon (który stał obok laptopa). Wyglądała na okropnie zaskoczoną. Wpatrywała się w dzwoniący telefon przez jakiś czas. Proszę odbierz... Upuściła nóż i ruszyła w stronę telefonu bardzo powoli. Usiadła przed komputerem. Odebrała. Skype natychmiast utraciło połączenie. Odebrała moja prawdziwa mama. Poczułem wielką ulgę. A po chwili zamarłem i prawie upuściłem komórkę. W tle słyszałem „Gimme Shelter”. - Mamo? - Tak imię? Dlaczego nie dzwonisz przez Skype? Zadzwoń na Skype – i rozłączyła się. Zdołałem się jakoś pozbierać i zadzwoniłem z laptopa. Odebrała normalna mama. Wciąż słyszałem utwór Rolling Stones. - Co się stało? – zauważyła przerażenie na mojej twarzy. - Dlaczego słuchasz tej piosenki? - Co masz na myśli? Leci w telewizji. - Gdzie... gdzie jest tata? - W łazience. Zranił się, kiedy rąbał drewno. - Mamo. Mamo, gdzie tato się zranił? Miałem nadzieję, że usłyszę, że rozciął sobie nogę albo rękę. Ale dowiedziałem się, że ojciec rozciął sobie policzek. Wielu z was powiedziało mi, żebym po prostu nie dzwonił więcej do rodziców o 12:29. To oczywiście ma sens. Ale jeśli wysilicie się i wyobrazicie sobie siebie w tej sytuacji, zrozumiecie, że to nie jest takie proste. Mam ogromny dylemat: próbować zrozumieć ten horror i zobaczyć, co się stanie, albo zignorować to i zobaczyć, co się stanie. Wydaje mi się jednak, że to nie minie samo z siebie i zdecydowałem, że będę szukać odpowiedzi. Znacie mnie już trochę i wiecie, że doświadczyłem w życiu okropnych rzeczy, więc to nie jest znowu takie dziwne. Skontaktowałem się z przyjacielem, który mieszka w moim rodzinnym mieście. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań, opowiedziałem mu o całej sytuacji. Nie chciał mi za bardzo wierzyć. Starałem się brzmieć najpoważniej, jak potrafiłem, ale i tak uważał, że żartuję. Ostatecznie zapytał, jak może mi pomóc. Planowałem zadzwonić do brata o 12:20 na Skype i zaczekać do 12:29, kiedy mielibyśmy nawiązać rozmowę konferencyjną z rodzicami. W tym samym czasie (12:20), mój przyjaciel miał pójść do mieszkania rodziców i czekać na mój telefon, by wejść do środka. Mój dom posiada duży balkon, który prowadzi do drzwi frontowych. W salonie są szklane drzwi, więc Alex (tak będę nazywał przyjaciela) swobodnie będzie mógł zajrzeć do środka. W skrócie, chciałem aby mój brat zobaczył na własne oczy, co się dzieje u rodziców przez Skype, kiedy mój przyjaciel będzie widział to „na żywo”. Zaplanowaliśmy to na dwa dni temu. 12:20. Miałem problemy z dodzwonieniem się do brata. Wyglądało na to, że ma słaby sygnał. To mogło zepsuć mój plan. 12:26. W końcu udało mi się dodzwonić do brata. Dostałem wiadomość od Alexa, że jest już na miejscu. – Jesteś gotowy braciszku? – zapytałem. - Tak, miejmy to już za sobą – mój brat wcale nie miał ochoty na patrzenie na opętanych rodziców. Nie dziwię mu się. Zadzwoniliśmy do rodziców. Nie odbierali. Nikt nie odbierał. 12:29:48. Ostatni raz. Zadzwoniliśmy. - Chłopcy – odebrała mama. Stała przed kamerą. Miała ciemne i puste oczy. Jej twarz pokrywał zrujnowany makijaż. Jakby szła w deszczu, albo płakała. - Mamo? Wszystko w porządku? – odezwał się mój brat. - Ostatnim razem, twój młodszy braciszek próbował mnie podejść – powiedziała mama patrząc mi w oczy. - Co? – mój brat brzmiał, jakby był przerażony. Oparłem się na krześle. Miałem mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony wciąż byłem przerażony, a z drugiej czułem dziwną satysfakcję, że nie okazałem się szalony i mój brat też to wszystko widzi. - Zamknij się, chłopcze – matka wrzasnęła do brata. Nie odezwał się. To był czas, by do akcji wkroczył Alex. Zadzwoniłem do niego. Puściłem sygnał i rozłączyłem się. Na taki znak się umawialiśmy. Musiałem teraz zająć czymś matkę. - Mamo, czego od nas chcesz? – powiedziałem. - Chcę, żebyście przyjechali do domu – powiedziała to tak smutno, że prawie uwierzyłem, że to prawdziwa mama. - Dlaczego? - Jesteście moimi dziećmi. Ja i ojciec bardzo za wami tęsknimy. Bardzo – powiedziała te słowa i wybuchnęła histerycznym śmiechem. Widziałem na ekranie, jak mój brat robi się biały jak ściana. Odebrało mu mowę. Kamera rodziców ukazywała większość salonu, również szklane drzwi. Zobaczyłem cień – Alex. Tylko to nie był on. To nie był Alex, jakiego chciałem zobaczyć. Widziałem osobę zaglądającą przez szybę, uśmiechającą się od ucha do ucha – miała czarne oczy. Czarniejsze niż oczy mojej matki. - Alex – wyszeptałem. Moja mama zbliżyła się do kamerki i zakryła sobą widok pokoju. Nie mrugała powiekami. Potem się odsunęła. Zobaczyłem mojego ojca stojącego w drzwiach i patrzącego na Alexa. Alex bez ruchu wpatrywał się w mojego ojca. Wtedy tato zaczął się poruszać, a Alex naśladował wszystko. Kiedy mój ojciec przejechał palcami po włosach, Alex zrobił to samo. Mój przyjaciel był jednym z nich. Bałem się, że przeze mnie stała mu się krzywda. Zdecydowałem się powiększyć okienko z rozmową z nim - ekran był czarny, żadnego dźwięku. W życiu jest kilka rzeczy, które sprawiają, że człowiek czuje się okropnie. dla mnie, uczucie niemocy jest na szczycie. Jedyne, co mogłem zrobić w mojej sytuacji, to obserwować. Poza tym nie miałem pojęcia, co stało się z moim bratem. Wtedy zauważyłem ruch na ekranie rozmowy z bratem. Zamarłem. To nie były problemy z połączeniem, ani wcale nie zgasły u niego światła. Czerń była jego źrenicą. Zobaczyłem to, kiedy się odsunął. Patrzył na mnie w ten sam sposób, co moi rodzice. Jego oczy były kompletnie czarne, policzki zapadnięte, uśmiechał się. Zrobiłem to, co pewnie każdy by zrobił w tej sytuacji. Rozłączyłem się. To było dla mnie za dużo. Cały się trząsłem. Miałem w głowie miliony pytań. Czy mój brat... stał się jednym z nich? Czy wszystko u nich w porządku? Natychmiast oddzwoniłem do brata. Odebrał. Wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że to coś więcej, niż początkowo myślałem. Mój brat powiedział, że nie mógł dodzwonić się do mnie na Skype. Nigdy więcej nie rozmawiałem z przyjacielem. Kim byście się stali, gdybyście nagle znaleźli się w świecie, w którym wasze czyny nie niosą za sobą konsekwencji? W świecie, w którym nie ma sądów, prawa, sprawiedliwości? Nadal bylibyście sobą, czy stalibyście się potworami? Na początek chciałem jeszcze podziękować wszystkim, którzy czytali moją historię od początku i służyli mi radą. Do niektórych rad się zastosowałem i dzięki temu posunąłem się naprzód. Zacząłem planować – jak niektórzy z was sugerowali – zadzwonić do samego siebie o 12:29. Założyłem nowe konto na Skype, ustawiłem kamerę na komputerze w pracy i czekałem. Zamierzałem użyć telefonu komórkowego jako drugiego urządzenia. 12:29 – nadszedł czas się przekonać. Użyłem swojego oryginalnego konta, by zadzwonić na nowe. Odebrałem na komputerze. To byłem prawdziwy ja. Widziałem wszystko dobrze na ekranie. Oczy były w porządku, każdy mój ruch idealnie zgrywał się z ruchem na monitorze. Przez około dwie minuty wpatrywałem się w każdy szczegół, szukałem czegoś nienormalnego. Nic. Podejrzewam, że będę musiał jednak dzwonić do innych ludzi i kombinować w tamtym kierunku. Kiedy sięgałem ręką do myszki, słyszałem: „Stop!”. Spojrzałem na ekran i zobaczyłem siebie. Tylko tym razem, byłem nieco inny. Byłem blady. Policzki miałem zapadnięte, jakbym nie jadł od miesięcy. Oczy czarne. Czarniejsze niż oczy mojej rodziny. Jak dwie dziury prowadzące do nicości. Siedziałem przy moim biurku, patrzyłem na samego siebie... Postać na ekranie żyła własnym życiem. - Po prostu przestań – powiedział mój sobowtór. - Kim jesteś? - Jestem tobą, Milos. Czy to nie jest oczywiste dla ciebie? - Nie jest. Nie wyglądam jak... ty. - Jak ja? – zaczął się śmiać. – Chyba jednak tak wyglądasz. Po prostu tego nie widzisz. - O czym ty do cholery mówisz? – podniosłem głos i zauważyłem, że moi współpracownicy zaczęli na mnie dziwnie spoglądać. Musiałem się uspokoić. - Tak lepiej – powiedział mój sobowtór z satysfakcją w głosie. Czułem się dziwnie. Patrzyłem na wstrętną wersję samego siebie. Jeszcze dziwniejsze było biuro wokół. Rozglądałem się nerwowo z nadzieją, że nikt nie będzie obok przechodził. - Zamierzam się rozłączyć – powiedziałem sięgając w stronę myszki. Powstrzymał mnie dźwięk odpalanej zapalniczki. Mój sobowtór miał w ręce zippo i podpalał swoją skórę na łokciu. - Mogę zrobić gorsze rzeczy niż to – nie wyglądał, jakby go to bolało. Ja też nie czułem bólu. - Co?! Czego chcesz?! – traciłem cierpliwość i coraz bardziej bałem się, że ktoś mnie dostrzeże. - Rozejrzyj się, popatrz na prawdziwy świat swoimi prawdziwymi oczami – powiedział i zbliżył się do kamery, pocałował ją i wstał. Potem odszedł. W tle słyszałem krzyki. Połączenie nadal było aktywne. Co on miał na myśli? Moje prawdziwe oczy. Prawdziwy świat. Dla niego jego świat był prawdziwy. Czyżby chciał, żebym spojrzał w jego świat? Dlaczego? I jak? Zminimalizowałem okienko Skype z nadzieją, że mogę w ten sposób ukryć to przed współpracownikami. Moje prawdziwe oczy, prawdziwy świat. Moje prawdziwe oczy musiały być... jego oczami. Chciał, żebym spojrzał jego oczami. Kamera. Musiałem spojrzeć na świat przez kamerę. Telefon komórkowy. Co jeśli skieruję kamerę na świat wokół podczas nawiązanego połączenia? Zobaczę coś więcej? Był tylko jeden sposób, by się tego dowiedzieć. Podniosłem swój telefon i skierowałem go na osobę najbliżej mnie. Miała na imię Kerry. Była kobietą o niewielkiej nadwadze. Jadła akurat sałatkę przez biurku. Spojrzałem na okienko na komputerze. Cholera! To co zobaczyłem, to fragment kobiety siedzącej obok mnie. To była ona, ale inna. Była o wiele większa, miała ciemne oczy i była brudna. Naprawdę brudna. Klęczała na podłodze i wpychała w siebie jedzenie. Obrzydliwość. Spojrzała na mnie. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że „prawdziwa” Kerry również na mnie patrzyła i widziała, że ją nagrywam. Cholera. Powiedziałem jej, że robiłem panoramiczne zdjęcie biura. - W porządku, kochanie, nie ma problemu – powiedziała. Była bardzo sympatyczna. Ale ta prawdziwa Kerry. Zwróciłem telefon w stronę Dave’a. Młody chłopak, w moim wieku, zawsze ubrany w garnitur, chociaż nie było to wymagane w pracy. Siedział przy biurku i sprawdzał coś na telefonie. Spojrzałem na monitor komputera. Co za scena! Dave siedział na krześle, był ubrany tylko w bokserki i buty. Jego jedna ręka była wsadzona w bokserki, poruszała się. W drugiej ręce trzymał żyletkę, którą ciął rękę w bokserkach. Krwawił obficie, ale śmiał się przy tym histerycznie, co chwilę jęcząc... Oczywiście miał ekstremalnie czarne oczy. Ostatnią osobą w moim zasięgu była Margaret. Cicha, spokojna kobieta, która nie odpowiada na powitanie, nigdy się nie odzywa. Nigdy też nie ma ze sobą lunchu w pracy. Po prostu przychodzi do pracy, siada i robi swoje do dokładnie 17:00, po czym wychodzi. Skierowałem telefon na nią. Oczywiście pisała coś na klawiaturze. Spojrzałem na komputer. Nic się nie zmieniło. Margaret po prostu pracowała. Może połączenie już się zakończyło? Spojrzałem przez kamerę na Dave’a – wciąż się ciął. Kerry wciąż opychała się jedzeniem z podłogi. Zaczynała wymiotować, potem to zjadała. Znowu Margaret. Wciąż to samo. Potem podniosła rękę, spojrzała wprost na mnie i puściła do mnie oczko. Zamarłem. Połączenie zostało zerwane. Spojrzałem na Margaret bez kamerki. Cały czas stukała w klawiaturę, nieświadoma. Zdecydowałem się nie dzwonić więcej o tej godzinie. Nie wiem kto, lub co napędzało te wydarzenia, ani dlaczego. Nie biorę żadnych leków, nie mam problemów psychicznych, więc wątpię, żebym wariował. Nie mogę zignorować tego, co się stało. Ale nie muszę brać w tym udziału. Zdecydowałem się to zakończyć, przynajmniej na razie. Mam nadzieję, że to wystarczy, żeby zapewnić mi bezpieczeństwo. Z drugiej strony, wciąż mam w głowie mnóstwo pytań i żadnych odpowiedzi. Czy Skype o 12:29 pokazywało mi prawdziwe oblicze ludzi? Ich prawdziwą rzeczywistość, w której nie istniały żadne zakazy, żadne prawa ani normy społeczne? Kerry przejadająca się, Dave i jego samookaleczenie, moi rodzice zachowujący się jak potwory... Może tacy są naprawdę, pod maskami, które zakładają codziennie. Cieszę się, że nie widziałem samego siebie w akcji. I ostatnie pytanie. Dlaczego Margaret była taka sama w obu wersjach? Kategoria:Internet Kategoria:Opowiadania